


These Apples

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser loves apples





	These Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: these apples

Apples are not very plentiful in the Yukon, which is why it always felt like Christmas whenever Fraser got the chance to eat one. It was like a present wrapped in red paper. He felt that way even when he moved to Chicago and apple were indeed plentiful. 

Sometimes he would stand in the middle of the Super Market and gaze at their beauty. 

That was why his eyes went huge when he saw a large bag of apple sitting of Ray’s kitchen counter.

‘I didn’t know you liked apples.’

‘Huh. Oh those? Those are for my turtle. Soda has been good lately and I though he would like a treat,’ Ray said as he flopped onto his couch

‘Ah. I see. May I have an apple?’

‘Sure. Knock yourself out.’

Fraser opened the bag and pulled out an apple. He polished it on the front of his red uniform and took a bite. The apple was sweet and juice slid down his wrist.

‘You like apples?’ Ray said as he turned on the television and the apartment was filled with the din of a game show.

‘Oh, yes! They are delicious and full of vitamins.’

‘Yeah, Yeah. Whatever makes you happy.’

Fraser sat down on the couch next to Ray and ate his apple. Between Ray’s company and the apple, Fraser was content.

Months later, he found a bag of apples sitting on his desk at The Consulate with a note from Ray. He grinned as he read the note that wished him a happy birthday. Apples really were a wonderful gift.


End file.
